


They Were Right, and I Was Wrong

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony's cheating and the way Peter finds out is Tony calling out 'Steve!' In bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter knew, deep in his gut, that Tony was cheating on him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew it.

When it was announced the Rogues were coming back, and pardoned, Tony has been beyond furious. He was stomping around, he was yelling at everyone, he was fucking Peter so hard the poor boy saw stars. (Not that he was complaining.)

But Steve came back and… it went away. Tony spent time away (off wandering, Tony would say). He stopped fucking Peter as hard. He was more friendly.

So really, he did know. Deep deep down. He just didn’t want to say it.

But of course, he couldn’t ignore it forever.

He was on his knees, face buried in th pillow beneath him. He was drooling on it, mewling and taking it and then-

“Fuck, Steve, feel so good on my cock.”

Peter froze, for a couple seconds. Tony kept going like he didn’t even notice the slip.

Peter sat up, turning around, tears in his eyes. Tony is confused for a second before he gasps, cupping Peter’s face. “What’s wrong, love? Did I hurt you?”

Peter’s lower lip trembles and uses the blanket to cover himself. “You’re cheating on me.”

Tony’s eyes widen. “What?! Why the fuck would you-“

“You said Steve. You said, ‘fuck, _**Steve**_, feel so good on my cock.’ You said Steve.”

Tony’s face goes white, and his mouth gapes like a fish out of water. Peter finds it very unattractive. “Peter-“

Peter holds up a hand, tears trailing down his face. “Just get out, Tony.”

Tony honest to god _whimpers_. Like a kicked puppy. “Baby no, please baby, listen to me. I’ll fix it, I always fix everything, you know that! I’ll make it up to you, I’ll-“

Peter shakes his head, pushing Tony away. “Go stick your cock in Steve, since he feels so good. Maybe he’ll be enough to satisfy you.”

Tony winces, the venomous words crawling under his skin and lighting him on fire with shame and regret. “Baby please, I love you! I love you so much!”

Peter only laughs bitterly. “That’s why you cheated on me, then? Cast me aside like I was a used cum rag? Hurt me like I mean nothing?”

“It was just sex Peter, I swear! I love you, I don’t love Steve! I hate him! He just makes me so angry and I-“

“Stick your dick in him to feel better?”

Tony makes a pathetic noise in the back of his throat, rebuttal dying on his tongue.

Peter shakes his head, getting out of bed and pulling his boxers back on. He feels gross but if he’s going to get out of her he has to be dressed. And it doesn’t seem like Tony himself is going to leave any time soon.

“Baby please, I’ll do anything to make it up to you! Anything! You name it, I’ll do it!”

Peter laughs bitterly, turning around and staring at Tony with tears streaking down his face. “I believed in you, Tony. I believed you could be better. You could be mine. You could love me, and be satisfied by me, and not hurt me.” Shakes his head, looking down as he pulls his shirt on over his head.

“Baby please, I love you-“

“But they were all right. They were right and I was wrong. You’re incapable of putting anyone else above yourself.” He looks back up at Tony. “All you’ll ever be is heart breaking whore who is so narcissistic and overwhelmingly self-centered you’ll put getting your dick wet over everything else.”

Tony feels his heart break in his chest. The only person in the world who believed he could be a good person is saying all these things to him and-

Peter lets out a sob. “I really was just a brainless piece of arm candy. I can’t believe I ever believed you could love me, that you _did_ love me.”

“Peter-“

Peter goes for the door, shaking his head. “Have a good life, Mr. Stark. I hope you’re happy.”


	2. We Were Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after finding out Tony is cheating on him, he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. He does, however, know what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play a game called guess what song was stuck in my head when I wrote this lol

The first thing Peter did was shower, because he felt gross. The second thing he did was cry himself to sleep in the bedroom he hasn’t used in years. He always stayed in Tony’s room.

After that, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Should he move out? Go back to being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man instead of an Avenger? Does he live with May? Does he get a new boyfriend? Does he stay single forever? Does he let Tony grovel for him back? He doesn’t know.

What he _does_ know, though, is that Bucky deserves to know too. If he doesn’t already.

~

He corners the couple in the kitchen, glad no one else is here. It’s obvious Peter has been crying, and Bucky immediately goes into Protect The Spider mode. (Ever since their first fight when he found out how young Peter was, it was insta protect mode.)

“Peter? What’s wrong darlin?”

Steve turns his head away from the coffee pot, frowning at Peter. He looks _concerned_.

The thought makes Peter want to laugh hysterically.

“Tony cheated on me,” he starts, and he notices the fear glide over Steve’s face before it goes back to his faux concern. “And I think it’s only fair that you know too.”

Bucky frowns, stepping closer. “Why would I need to know? I mean, I’m glad you told me so I can pummel him into-“

“Because he cheated on me with Steve.”

Bucky’s breath hitches, and his face goes from worried and angry to completely blank. It’s scary, how fast he changed.

Steve scoffs, putting his mug down. “Is that what he told you? No, I would never cheat. Why would I? I love Bucky, he’s everything I need. He’s good enough for me.”

Peter winces, tears welling behind his eyes at the subtle but there insult. Peter isn’t good enough. “Yeah? So when Tony was fucking me and said your name, that was just, what? A coincidence?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Obviously. Look, I’m sorry about what happened to you kid, but don’t drag my relationship into it. I would never-“

“Oh, yeah, **_Steve_**, feel so good around my cock baby,” Peter seethes, tears in his eyes again. He can’t even feel happy when Steve’s eyes widen in fear. “Yeah, that’s what I-“

“No, see, that’s how you know it isn’t true. I don’t bottom, I never have, even once in my entire life, so-“

“You let him top you?” Bucky turns away from Peter. His voice isn’t sad or hurt. It’s even and it’s scary to Peter.

Steve’s eyes narrow into hate-filled slits. “No! Did you not listen to a word I’ve been saying? I would never hurt you, Bucky, ever! For god’s sake, I hate the man! And he hates me. Why the hell would I risk losing you to fuck someone I hate? It doesn’t make any sense!”

For a moment, Peter almost believes him. Believes that Tony was lying yet again, that he was maybe using the hurt he caused Peter to get back at Steve. But then-

Then, Bucky scoffs. “You’ve always been such a pretty liar, you know that?”

Steve pales, eyes going wide again. “Buck, I would never-“

“You always get this shine in your eyes. A little sparkle that usually isn’t there. And your lips, they always get so pouty. Like if someone doesn’t believe you, you’ll throw a tantrum like a toddler. It’s beautiful. You’re such a pretty liar.”

Steve’s lower lip wobbles. “Bucky. No, Bucky-“

“I just never thought you would lie to _me_. I never thought I would be on the receiving end of it.”

Peter whimpers, stepping back. “I should go. I’m sorry. I just wanted you to know.”

Bucky nods, not turning to look at him. “Thank you. For being honest.”

Peter scurries away, not wanting to see or hear the rest.

~

Bucky sees Peter sitting alone in the common area, and decides to sit next to him. He clears his throat, but he can’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say.

Peter whimpers, taking a sip from the drink he has. Bucky didn’t notice it at first. “Mine isn’t. He isn’t a pretty liar. He’s never been good at it. But... he said he would change and I believed him.”

Bucky smiles sadly, wrapping an arm around Peter. “My boy... my boy’s an ugly crier.”

Peter snorts, looking up at Bucky through teary eye lashes.

“But he’s such a pretty liar. And by that, I mean he said he’d change,” Bucky smiles sadly, pushing Peter’s hair out of his face.

Peter sniffles and closes his eyes. “What does that mean? Why did he say he would change?”

“He’s done it before. Cheat on me. The last time he cheated on me, they put it in a museum.”

Peter gasps and pulls back. “Peggy-“

Bucky nods sadly. “She was a lovely woman. I’m sure she wouldn’t have flirted with Steve if she knew we were a thing. But no one did. Know. Don’t ask don’t tell, you know?”

Peter throws himself in Bucky’s lap, sobbing into his shoulder. “How do you... how do you do it? How do you cope?”

Bucky laughs softly, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. “Last time I didn’t. I said, ‘Be with her, then’ and tried to pretend it didn’t hurt to see that fucking compass.” Bucky lets out a shaky breath. “But then I came back in this century, all sorts of fucked up and broken and Peggy was dead so he couldn’t have her and... I don’t know. I just... I wanted him back so bad.”

Peter whimpers, cupping Bucky’s cheek. “You aren’t broken.”

He smiles sadly, and then he sighs. “Anyway, he said he changed. That he wouldn’t cheat on me ever again, that losing me is the worst thing that ever happened to him and he isn’t risking it again.”

Peter laughs brokenly, nodding. Eerily similar to what Tony said. “And we believed them,” Peter says softly.

Bucky nods. He laughs bitterly. “We were wrong.”

Peter passes Bucky his drink, sighing sadly. “We were wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3?


	3. Steve Was Right and I Was Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to choose if he wants to leave Steve or not, and Peter is right beside him. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: cheating, self consciousness, mean things being said to Peter.

Bucky takes a deep breath, holding Peter’s hand. “I can do this,” Bucky says.

Peter nods encouragingly. “Yes, you can. And I’ll be right here with you!”

Bucky nods, taking one last look behind him before entering the common room.

Steve looks up from his book, and then does a double take. “Bucky! Bucky, baby, thank god! Come here, I missed you so much!”

Peter stands behind the couch, nodding at Bucky. He smiles and gives him a thumbs up.

Bucky looks to Peter, and then back to Steve. “I… I um… I need… I have something to say to you.”

Steve whimpers, shaking his head. “I love you, Bucky. More than anything! I was so stupid, honey, I- I regret it more than anything! I don’t have an excuse Bucky, I’m just a fucking idiot. But I- I _need_you, Bucky. I always have. And I swear to god, honey, I’ll never do this again. I _swear_. I won’t. You’re my best friend, please don’t leave me.”

Bucky falters. This isn’t the same as last time. At all. Last time, Steve said “I love her, Buck, and I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again.” And Bucky had said “fine, then keep her,” and then he fell off a train.

“I…”

Peter shakes his head. He bores holes into Bucky’s forehead, shaking his head almost violently. He can almost hear Peter begging him not to do this.

“I forgive you,” Bucky says, looking at Steve only now. He feels like the biggest pile of shit ever, doing this to Peter. But he _loves_ Steve.

He’s too busy being hugged by a crying Steve to notice Peter’s defeated slump of his shoulders. To notice him tear up, to notice him turn and leave while sulking.

He’ll find Peter later.

~

Peter falls into his bed, breath hitching. He really thought that maybe… maybe he and Bucky had something. He expected… Bucky sounded so sure when he said he and Peter would…

Peter is so _stupid_.

If he isn’t good enough for Tony, why would he suddenly be good enough for someone else?

And then it suddenly hits him so fucking hard. So hard it hurts. Worse than being hit with a train.

They both wanted Steve over him. Tony and Bucky. He’s _so_ stupid. He was competing with Captain Fucking America, and he thought he had a chance?

But no, he has to at least try for Bucky… just once. He owes Bucky that… right? Right.

~

“Mr. Rogers, sir?” Peter asks, standing tall. Or trying to anyway.

Steve turns to him, and he sneers. “What do _you_want?”

Peter swallows down his fear and lets out a shaky breath. “You-you really hurt Bucky. And I think-“

“Listen, kid,” Steve interrupts, almost snarling with how angry he is. “You’ve already tried to ruin my relationship once. You failed. Just because you can’t keep Tony doesn’t mean Bucky can’t keep me.”

Peter winces at the words, already regretting his decision. “Mr. Steve, I wasn’t trying to ruin your relationship… I just thought it was only fair-“

“Okay, then you did it. You told Bucky. He didn’t leave me, that’s his choice. So leave us alone now.”

Peter bites his lip. “He wants to leave you, though!” Peter says, and he regrets it when Steve turns deadly silent. He starts stumbling over his words, but Steve just backs Peter into a wall, glaring at him.

“I don’t know what you think you know, and I don’t really give two shits, kid. You’re nothing special, not to Bucky. You’re just someone he feels protective over, which I’ve never had a problem with before, so _back off_ before it becomes a problem.”

Peter whimpers, shaking his head. “You’re going to hurt him again. He deserves better than that!”

Hurt flashes over Steve’s eyes, and Peter gulps. “And what does he deserve, kid? _You_?” He laughs, or, scoffs is more like it. “Some used up kid who can’t even keep _Tony Stark_ interested in him? Please, Tony would be interested in humping a chair longer than he was interested in you. The only thing you’ve got going for you is your super powers, and guess what? I’ve got everything you’ve got, but _better_.

“Not to mention Bucky actually _loves_ me. Oh, what’s that kicked puppy look for? You _actually_believed Bucky would be interested in you? The most appealing thing about you is that you’re Stark’s sloppy seconds. You know, the guy who tried to have me and Bucky murdered? The guy who you fought along side of to take us down? You talk a big game about me hurting Bucky, but at least I’ve never actually hit him.”

Peter feels his lower lip wobbling, and he shakes his head. “I just-I just know it hurts. To be ch-cheated on, and I don’t want-don’t want him h-hurt again. I didn’t m-mean-“

“Yeah, well, I’m not going to cheat on him again. Bucky is good enough for me. I’m sorry you aren’t enough for Stark, but that isn’t my problem. I made a mistake, a lot of mistakes actually, because I was angry and I thought maybe it was a better option than planning Tony’s murder all day every day.

“But Bucky isn’t going to come for you. He isn’t going to want you. Why would he, when he has me? I’m his best friend, I’m hot, I’m strong, I’m a good leader. I’m selfless on missions, I fight for the little guy, I stand up for what’s right. You’re just a smaller, more pathetic version of me, kid, and you need to get that through your thick skull before you try and take him away from me again.”

Peter feels tears falling down his face, and he might be seeing things but he’s pretty sure that he sees regret in Steve’s eyes at taking it this far. But he doesn’t really care. “Understood, sir,” he manages to whisper, and he watches as Steve leaves the room with a stomp in his step.

Peter lets out a breath he was holding, face screwing up in pain. Ow. He knew all those things were true, but it still hurts having them thrown in his face like that.

~

After a few hours where he was definitely _not_crying, he’s thought a lot about how everything in his life is right now.

He’s alone. He’s broken. He’s nothing special, especially not compared to Steve Rogers. He isn’t ever going to be good enough for anyone anyway, but Tony still… well, there’s a possibility that Tony still wants him.

So he takes a shower and gets dressed, making it look like he’s doing just fine, even though he isn’t. Then he lets out a deep breath and-

And runs right into Bucky’s chest. “Oh, Jesus! You scared me, Bucky… what are you doing in my room?”

Bucky steps back, and he looks so _guilty_, it hurts Peter. “I… I came to apologize. I… I shouldn’t have forgiven Steve, and I shouldn’t have-“

Peter shakes his head, smiling politely. “No, Bucky, it’s okay. I get it. Really. Steve is pretty awesome, I mean, everyone around me sure thinks so,” he tries to make it light and joking, but his voice breaks and gives him away.

“Shit, Peter, I’m-“

“Don’t. Apologize. It’s fine. Just um—will you do me a favor?” Peter asks softly.

Bucky nods quickly, eyes wide, desperate to make it up to his friend for what he did.

Peter clears his throat. “If you find out Tony is cheating on me again, just um, will you please tell me? I told you about Steve, so I think it’s fair-“

“You’re getting back together with him?” Bucky asks, disbelief evident.

Peter shrugs, unable to keep eye contact any longer. “Why not? Not like anyone else will ever want me,” he mumbles the last part, and shakes his head when Bucky starts to protest. “I mean, _if_Tony still wants me. He might not anymore, I might have waited too long to… to go back to him.”

“Peter, you don’t want him anymore! You made it very clear, he hurt you in a way you find unforgivable, and-“

“Yeah, I didn’t say I forgave him. I said I was going to get back together with him. I don’t trust him not to… do that, again, which is why I’m asking you to tell me if he does. Please?”

“That isn’t healthy, Pete, come on-“ Bucky tries.

Peter only smiles sadly, shaking his head. “You’re right, but I don’t care. I don’t want to be alone anymore. It sucks. And I’ve embarrassed myself enough looking elsewhere than Tony, so,” he looks away again, clearing his throat.

“You shouldn’t go back to him,” Bucky says, but steps out of Peter’s way.

Peter sighs sadly again. “Yeah well, takes one to know one,” Peter mumbles, but he knows Bucky hears.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Bucky says just as softly.

~

Peter smiles as Tony wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck. “Yes! Yes baby, oh, thank god! I swear I’ll be better this time, I’ll change for you! I swear.”

Peter holds him and closes his eyes, smiling at the promises. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part four?


	4. You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying his absolute damndest to prove he’s worth Bucky’s forgiveness. Bucky is stuck between the love of his life and the person who told him he deserves better. Tony’s an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: More cheating, hurt Peter Parker,

Peter expected a lot of things to happen, when it came to Steve. Being kicked out of the Avengers, being avoided at all costs, being benched without being kicked out, being yelled at all the time…

What he didn’t expect was for Steve to come to Peter, looking guilty and sad at the same time. “Hey, Peter, can we talk?”

Peter bit his lip. He doesn’t _think_ this is how Steve would react if he was going to kick Peter off the team. He nods slowly.

Steve lets out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn’t have lost it on you. I was jealous, and scared of losing Bucky. Because in all honesty, _you’re_ the better person for him. And I don’t want that to be the case… so instead of doing something good, like work on bettering myself, I took it out on you in hopes that you would lose interest in Bucky. I’m sorry I said what I said. You didn’t deserve it.”

Peter blinks in surprise. This is _so_ far away from what he expected that he doesn’t know what to do now. “It’s… okay. You were right, though. So I did deserve it.”

Steve’s head snaps up. “You-“

“No, you’re right. I’m just a shittier version of you, that’s why everyone wants you over me.”

“Peter…” Steve’s voice shakes, but Peter just shrugs.

“It’s okay. It isn’t your fault. I’m just… not good enough. But Tony settled for me! So you know, I’ll be okay.”

Steve looks like a kicked puppy, and Peter doesn’t appreciate it. “Peter…God, I… I’m so sorry. I never should have said-“

Peter cuts him off. “I’m fine, Steve. I knew all that stuff was true long before you told me, okay? Yeah, it hurt to have it said directly to me instead of implied or whispered behind my back, but you didn’t tell me anything new. So stop throwing yourself a pity party and start thinking about how you’re going to make it up to Bucky.”

~

Peter should have seen it coming, to be honest. Didn’t he say it himself? He’s not good enough for Tony. _Tony would be interested in humping a chair longer than he was interested in you._

“Oh god, Chris, yeah! Just like that, you ride cock like you were born for it, honey.” _I swear I’ll be better this time, I’ll change for you!_

Peter tried to do something. _Feel_ something. Tony couldn’t even last a _week_ without finding someone better and hotter to stick his dick in.

‘Chris’ looks an awful lot like Steve. Blond, blue eyes, muscular and fit. Good ass. Pretty lips.

He isn’t as skinny. Shoulders aren’t as broad. But Peter gets the appeal on Tony; he does look an awful lot like Steve.

Peter should yell. Or cry. Or scream and throw a tantrum; _something_. But he doesn’t feel like he has the energy.

So he turns and leaves instead, leaving them to do whatever they want.

~

Peter sits at the Avengers’ communal kitchen table, one hand wrapped around a bottle of whiskey and the only around a currently empty tumbler.

He pours himself another glass, sipping at it slowly.

He doesn’t hear Bucky enter the kitchen, but it doesn’t surprise him. Ex assassin, and all.

“Drinking alone, Pete?” Bucky says softly. He sits across from Peter at the table, putting his own glass down.

Peter fills it up, and then looks back to his own glass. “Not anymore I’m not,” Peter says.

Bucky takes a sip, then sits in silence with Peter for a while. Then, he clears his throat to speak. “Steve told me what happened. Between you and him,” he says.

Peter looks up, arching a brow. “He did?”

Bucky nods. “I ripped him a new one, for it,” he says, like he’s proud of it. “He shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

Peter shrugs, finishing off his fourth glass and pouring himself another. “He didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.”

Bucky clenches his jaw. “Don’t-“

“You were right,” Peter cuts Bucky off. He takes a sip, while Bucky sits there stunned. “Why did he take me back, if he didn’t want me?” Peter says, lower lip starting to tremble. “I keep… I keep thinking it over. All the different reasons he would… and I don’t know what hurts the most, out of all of them.

“My first theory was that he secretly hates me, and he just wants to hurt me as much as possible. I don’t think I would be okay with that one,” Peter says honestly. He downs the rest of his glass, filling it back up. “Then I thought, maybe he doesn’t _hate_me. Maybe he just doesn’t love me. He doesn’t care if I leave him or not, because he doesn’t love me. Either never did or he fell out of love with me… I don’t know.”

Bucky looks like he wants to interrupt, but Peter keeps going. “And then I thought, maybe it isn’t about _me_ at all.” His voice cracks, and new tears spill down his cheeks. “Maybe he’s been in love with Steve this entire time, and I was supposed to be a distraction. Steve broke his heart by chasing after you and refusing to stay with him and the accords, so he found me instead.”

Peter drinks the rest of his glass, sighing as he decides to take a break. He doesn’t know if he should be drunk when he goes to bed or not. “Or maybe… maybe I just… was fooling myself. Maybe I’m just not good enough. Simple as that. I’m just not sexy enough, or hot enough, or something else to keep Tony Stark monogamist.” He decides to pour himself another glass after all.

“Or, Maybe I don’t deserve a loyal partner. Maybe I don’t deserve happiness. Maybe this is a punishment, for being the reason my parents and my Uncle Ben died. Maybe the universe decided that I deserve to be hurt, and I deserve to be unhappy.”

Bucky stares at Peter, a look that the younger boy can’t really decipher. Peter clears his throat, downing the entire glass and sighing. “I don’t know what’s worse. I really hope it’s the Steve one, though, because maybe I’ll stand a chance in the future with someone else. Steve seemed to be pretty set on making it up to you. So, maybe he won’t keep making people choose him over me.”

Bucky looks simultaneously guilty and like he was the one who got hurt.

Peter stands up, sighing heavily. “I don’t know what to do about _any_ of them, anyway. He’s either going to leave me or keep cheating on me. And I don’t know which one I’m more afraid of.”

Bucky stands, looking so desperate, it actually makes Peter pause. “I shouldn’t have forgiven Steve,” Bucky says fiercely. “I gave him a second chance, in this century, and he cheated again. I shouldn’t have forgiven him.”

Peter sighs, shaking his head. “You love him, Bucky. And he loves you; even if he’s a stupid, impulsive asshole.”

Bucky pushes Peter into the wall, and Peter feels the breath leave him. “Peter… what if I love you too?”

Peter’s eyes well with tears, and he shakes his head. “Don’t. Don’t, because you’ll still choose him over me and I’ll be heartbroken all over again. Don’t say it.”

Bucky leans in, resting their foreheads together. Then he pulls all the way away, looking at Peter longingly. “You deserve better, Peter. Whatever reason Tony has, it isn’t a punishment sent by the universe. You’re a _good_ person, and you deserve better.”

Peter smiles, watery, and sniffs once. “Yeah, well. I suppose we’ll see about that.”

Bucky backs off, looking sadly after Peter as the younger goes to Stark’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will definitely be a chapter five I’m unsure of the direction I want it to go tho ;-;


End file.
